berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Adolf
|romaji name = |kanji name = |english name = |gender = Male |affiliation = |status = Deceased |occupation = |relatives = Collette (Daughter) |manga debut = The Brand |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu = }} Collette's Father (Grandfather in the anime). Appearance In the manga, he wears an outfit exactly like Dahl's and plays the role of a priest. His beard and hair are fairly white, his expression is shown to be kind and understanding. His outfit is assumed to be white, just like the Mayor's and Dahl's outfit but he is slightly taller than Dahl. In the anime, he is shown to be in his late 50's though he still has dark brown hair. His movement is reliant on the use of a cane, as it is always fairly slow. He wears the standard brown, monk attire with a cap similar to that of monks in the series and yellow shoes just like his granddaughter. Personality In the manga, he's a very generous priest with a good heart and a caring father. While he scolds his nephew for dying on the battlefield, it's obvious he still cares for him...just wishing he had never taken such a course of life. In the anime, he is shown to be a very kind old man who only wants the best for his granddaughter and attempts to stop the Bandits, though fails due to being feeble. History Apparently he had a nephew (Collette's cousin) that became a soldier as soon as he was able. Unfortunately, he lost his life 5 years before and the old man considered him foolish for trying to live by the sword, reverting to a nameless soldier rather than the family man he could have been. Guts responds by saying that perhaps he was happy in death, having chosen that life and it was what he was content with though he ends it on a grim note stating there is nothing after death. As Guts and Puck bicker about how cold he must seem, they eventually hit a road where it's raining heavily. A horse carriage pulls up behind them and out comes the greeting face of Collette's father. He asks Guts if he could use a lift to which Guts declines, but after multiple attempts Guts finally caves and accepts the ride. Guts begins to settle down, meets his daughter and has some wine. The old man makes an observation about Guts' sword, asking if he's a Mercenary to which Guts replies that he is one, of a sort. The old man then says he doesn't have much respect for someone who lives by the sword and dies by the sword, killing other people in that manner...and Guts says that's why he can't really stand priests. He goes on to tell a story of his nephew who gave his life to live by the sword...and promptly died by it. Guts feels that was what he wanted though, it was his life and he was happy with it. It is speculated that Guts is alluding to his past relationship with Casca. Shortly thereafter Guts falls asleep and experiences a nightmare brought on by an Incubus. Guts manages to kill it and freaks both Collette and her father out to see such a creature. He explains that these are like the Evil Spirits that are following him and insults the priest for believing in one thing without the negative parts as well. At this moment his Brand begins to bleed and he orders them to stay inside while he goes outside to handle the spirits that are pursuing him. The sudden appearance of the dead frightens the horses to the carriage, which forces Collette to fall out and onto the ground. Within seconds she is impaled on a spear of a Skeleton, who rises from the ground beneath her. She is tossed from the spear and left in a pool of her own blood, causing the old man to cry out her name and wait for the end to come as Guts continues slaying enemy after enemy, that resolution becomes relatively (refer to fate). Trivia *Strangely enough, he appears to be younger in the anime yet he is said to be Collette's grandfather while in the Manga, he appears older and is her father. *In the Manga, they originally don't appear until the second chapter, The Brand. They also play a vastly different role and their fate in the Anime is left ambiguous. *His character is included with Collette's as a replacement to the Puck storyline, so as to not introduce a major character for an anime meant to cover only the Golden Era Arc. Category:Humans Collette's Father Category:Dead Characters